After the War: Robbed of Heart
by Vampire Tails
Summary: A few years after Kurt Oglividge married Sally Kin, he was wanted by the military to serve in the war. After 10 years, he came back, but he's nothing like the person whome Sally once knew. Will Sally be able to bring back his heart? Or is he too far gone?
1. Summary

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Summary

A few years after Kurt Oglividge married Sally Kin, he was wanted by the military to serve in the war. After 10 years, he came back, but he's nothing like the person whom Sally once knew. Will Sally be able to bring back Kurt's heart? Or is he too far gone? Read to find out! I don't own the Fire Nation, they belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Sally Oglividge and Kurt Oglividge and Maurice Oglividge (who is mentioned in the story)

Rated K+


	2. Prologue

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Prologue: Sally's Point of View

It's been 10 years since my beloved husband, Kurt Oglividge, went to the war.

Everyday I worried about him and prayed that he would come home safely.

I was sitting in my living room; completely absorbed in the book I was ready.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise coming from outside and I looked out the window and saw a black helicopter landing.

I thought, "(That's the same helicopter my hubby took when he reluctantly went to the war. Maybe that's him!)"

As I watched the helicopter, I saw a dark blue hedgehog—dressed in the same clothes he wore when he left—step out.

I smiled broadly and ran to the door and opened it, rushing toward him, but I froze when he pointed a gun…at me!

I held my hands up and backed away from him as I examined him closely.

The tip of his left ear was cut off, and his eyes were cold and unfriendly and his scowl deepened as he looked at me, his gun aimed toward me.

He was bit more muscular than he was before he left and jagged scars marked his arms.

"(He…pulled a gun on me…)" I was shocked and couldn't move, afraid that he would shoot me if I made any signs of movement.

A short silence went by before I finally spoke, "Kurt," I began, "I'm not the enemy… Remember me, Sally Oglividge? You married me 10 1/2 years ago. Please…"

A few seconds later, I saw him relax—although his eyes were still cold—and he pocketed his weapon.

He finally spoke, looking around him, "Don't do that anymore," His voice was frosty and mean and the scowl on his face deepened.

I backed away from him; my thoughts on hugging him were gone now, replaced by fear.

My estranged husband walked into the house, brushing my shoulder.

I hung my head, "(I always ran out the house to hug him after he came home from work…)"

I then lifted my head, realizing that the war experience had changed my husband dramatically.

Before going to the war, he was kind, affectionate, loving, and gentle, he would never hurt a fly, but now…

"(I have to find a way to bring my teddy bear back! Or else, I might lose him forever.)"

I went into the house and closed the door, thinking of a way to save my husband from estrangement…


	3. Chapter 1

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Chapter 1

Sally made a turkey dinner for Thanksgiving and Kurt didn't even say the prayer with her like he always did before he went to the war.

She argued with him and he shot her a fierce glare and gestured to his gun that was sitting on the table next to his plate.

The sky blue hedgehog quieted and allowed her husband to eat.

He bit off the drumstick with so much force and savagery that it intimidated and shocked Sally.

"(I hate seeing Kurt like this.)" She thought, "(Whatever happened to the kind, gentle, mild and warm soul that I met 22 years ago?)"

She stared at him with both fear and curiosity.

*Flashback*

When the helicopter came to take Kurt to the military, the couple waited outside, their clothes flinging wildly in the wind the propellers were creating.

"Why on earth do you have to go," Sally asked, tears standing in her eyes, "I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to go, either," He said, hugging her, "But I don't have much of a choice."

Sally started crying in his arms and he rubbed her back gently.

"Don't cry, Sally," He said, his voice shaking, "I'll come back soon, I promise…"

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked slowly toward the helicopter.

He paused and looked back at her; his heterochromic eyes met her Emerald Green eyes.

A voice rang out from the helicopter, "Come on, newbie, we've got training to do!"

A few seconds later, Sally ran up and kissed her husband, breaking it a few seconds later.

"Go on, Kurt," She said, "Be sure to come back in one piece."

"I will," He replied, kissing her as if this was the last kiss he would give her, "Goodbye, Sally…"

"Goodbye, Kurt."

Tears trickled from his eyes as he turned to walk away.

He got on the helicopter and closed the door and waved at her.

"(Please come home safely…)" She thought while waving, watching the helicopter take off and fly to the base, then, when she couldn't see it anymore, went into the house.

*Flashback Ends*

Kurt saw her staring at him and his scowl deepened, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," She said hastily, "Nothing!"

"You're a _bad_ liar, Sally…" He said, rising out of his seat and walking toward her, "Now tell me…what were you staring at?"

His voice was so dauntingly calm and icy that it made her cringe.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," She said, her voice shaking, "But you're just so… different…"

He growled and went to his seat as he cursed under his breath.

Sally was about to satisfy the urge to argue with him about that, but then she remembered the gun and considering how he was now he probably wouldn't hesitate in shooting her, so she suppressed it.

*Later On That Night*

Sally changed to her white nightgown while Kurt stripped down to his white undershirt and gray boxer shorts.

She already had the nightlight on and she crawled into her bed, while Kurt was in the refrigerator.

She heard footsteps and the door opened.

Her husband came in the room, black bottle in hand, and closed the door behind him.

He drank its contents and sighed, refreshed, wiping the red liquid off his lips with a piece of tissue.

Sally looked up at him from the book she was reading and saw a jagged scar on his right leg and a jagged scar with two horizontal scars, which are parallel to each other, crossing it on his left cheek just below his eye.

The moment he was started to look at her, her eyes went back to the book.

A few minutes later, Sally tried to spark up a conversation with Kurt, "So, uh… how do you feel about going out tomorrow?"

He looked at her, his cold eyes seemed to warm a little bit, but she wasn't sure if it was real, or just a mere illusion, "What?"

His voice, however, was still icy and Sally almost hesitated to ask him again, "How do you feel about going out tomorrow? It's gonna be a nice day and…" She trailed off when she saw a dark look appear on his face.

"No," He said sternly, "and you can do all you want to change my mind, but it's just not gonna happen…"

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, standing up, "All I asked was if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow! You didn't have to go there!"

"You are in no place to yell," He said, his scowl deepening, "First of all, _I_ am supposed to make decisions around here. Second of all, you're just a woman and we men are supposed to dominate _you_, _not_ the other way around!"

"The old Kurt Oglividge doesn't care about stuff like that!" She shouted at him, "He respects women, people, and their decisions!"

"Let me tell you this," He shouted, "People change! I'm not him anymore! He's gone now and you're just gonna have to deal with it! Now, say something else," He pulled out his gun, "And I'll give you something to yell about…"

Sally remained silent and backed to the bed, better yet, she walked out the door and went to the bedroom next to the room they were currently in.

Kurt sighed and put his gun on the stand and lied down on his bed, going to sleep…


	4. Chapter 2

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Chapter 2

*The Next Morning*

Sally woke up and changed into her usual clothes; a red t-shirt, white flowing pants and white sneakers.

She thought of last night, "(I can't believe what happened. He's like a different person. He seems too far gone. But, nonetheless, I will try to bring him back, no matter what happens.)"

The door opened and Kurt, dressed in a blue t-shirt, white jeans, and blue sneakers, came in saying, "Morning, Sally…"

He still had that aloof tone in his voice and his eyes were still icy.

"We're…going to have a…picnic together…"

Sally noticed how hard it was for him to say that sentence but was happy nonetheless.

She rushed to hug him but stopped in her tracks when she heard him say, "Do not hug me… now hurry up and get everything together before I change my mind…" He then left the room, leaving Sally to her own devices.

She ran to get her purse which was on a dresser.

A photo caught her eye and upon seeing it closely, she saw it was her and her husband on their honeymoon in one of the Fire Nation restaurants.

She picked it up and looked at it, focusing more on Kurt Oglividge, whose eyes were warm and kind and who always smiled.

"(I'll get you back, Kurt…)" She thought, holding the picture close to her heart, "(Sooner or later, I will…)"

A few seconds later, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Sally, hurry up! My patience is wearing thin!"

"Okay!"

She put down the photo and looked back at it one more time before leaving the room.

Upon seeing his wife, he said and seemed to struggle getting the words out, "I've already got the food prepared for you and it's all in this basket… I've already planned out where we could go, and…"

He could say no more, then after a while, he said, "Let's go…"

He left and Sally took the basket and the blanket and left also.

*At the Park*

The two were sitting on a blanket and Sally was admiring the view with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand while Kurt was looking down at his ham sandwich, chewing silently.

"So, Kurt," She started, "How did the war go?"

"It…" He hesitated, "We won…"

"I'm glad…" She lied.

The silence went on for a few minutes and Sally couldn't help but glance at the scars on his muscular arms.

"Um… Do you want to play a game?" Sally asked.

"No," He replied sternly.

"Oh, okay," Sally said, a little disappointed.

A few minutes later, they were finished eating and were going home.

A scream rang out, and Sally jumped, saying, "Someone's in trouble! Come on, Kurt, let's go help them!"

"No," He said simply, "They got into that mess, it's there problem."

"But, Kurt—." She was interrupted.

"No, you listen," He started, "Sergeant taught me that saving people were for sissies. I don't have time to worry about other peoples' welfare, heck; I don't even care about their suffering! My heart has hardened to that 5 years ago. Now if you'll excuse me—."

"War is over, Kurt! Wake up and smell the chocolate! The sergeant isn't here right now and he won't ever be!" Sally shouted at him, finding it hard to believe the things that were coming out of his mouth, "This is the worst picnic ever, the least you could've done was make it a little bit more fun!"

"Look," He said, becoming angry, his scowl deepening, "I did the best I could and if you won't accept that, I swear I'll—!"

He saw that Sally was gone, running toward the house.

"Hey, get back here," He shouted, "I'm not done with you!"

He then swore under his breath and ran after his wife, his hand where his gun was; in his right pocket.

*At Home: Sunset*

Sally had locked the front door and hid behind the den door.

A few seconds later, Kurt came in and sniffed for his wife, using his heightened senses.

Soon, he found her and pulled out his gun, and his wife started running once again, heading for the basement.

He followed; his hands were trembling in his anger so he couldn't get a good aim at her.

He cursed at her as he cocked his gun.

He then pulled the trigger once he thought that he had a good aim and she screamed and fell.

A few seconds of gazing at his prostrate wife and a wave of guilt washed over him and, trembling, he dropped the gun.

"Sally," He said; his voice calm as he rushed over to her side and knelt when he was an inch away from her, "I'm sorry…please be okay…"

Kurt felt her quivering out of shock and fear and he sighed of relief.

"I'm so sorry. I…"

He saw that her hand was singed by the bullet and his eyes widened.

His wife looked up at him with fear and tears in her eyes and she whimpered as she squirmed away, then, once she had enough room, got up and ran away from him, crying.

Kurt started crying, his tears trickled from his eyes and he felt his heart soften and warm and then crack, "What have I done?"

He then eyed the gun and he got up, walked over and picked it up.

"This is all my fault…"

He got a brown bag that was nearby and placed the gun in.

He then ran out the house and locked his front door, brown bag in hand.

Kurt desperately searched for a river and he ran through his neighborhood trying to find it.

He looked through the park and was starting to lose hope when he couldn't find what he wanted.

He then saw a bright blue river out of the corner of his eye and ran toward it.

He closed his eyes in deep thought, and then he reopened them when he made his decision.

Kurt looked at the brown bag with anger and, with a growl, tossed it into the river and watched it sink.

With a sigh, he turned to walk home, hoping to make amends to his wife…


	5. Chapter 3

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Chapter 3

Sally Oglividge, wearing a white nightgown, tiptoed into the room that had 2 beds and saw, Kurt, topless, on his bed, sleeping soundly.

She saw that his back was marked with scars and that the gun wasn't on the stand.

Her husband, unconsciously, turned over and she saw that his face was wet, as if he had been crying, and that his chest was also marked with scars.

She looked out the window and saw that the sun was going to rise and quickly tiptoed out of the room and began to prepare breakfast.

*In the Kitchen*

Sally was making pancakes; one that was chocolate-chip (her favorite) and the other ordinary (Kurt's favorite).

She heard a yawn come from the room and then she saw the dark blue hedgehog, this time with an undershirt on, walk out.

He saw her looking at him, but he didn't make any reaction at all, which surprised Sally.

He then saw the bandage wraps on her hand and sighed silently.

Kurt sat down at the table and waited for breakfast.

After Sally had placed breakfast on the table, he ate it silently and glanced at his wife, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, every now and then.

"Sally," He finally spoke, and it wasn't that icy voice that she has heard for the past 3 days, it was that soft and warm voice, "I'm so sorry for the things I've said and done; I wasn't myself. I know that you must think horribly of me now and that you probably want to divorce me but," The tears were starting to fall from his eyes and he could say no more.

His wife said nothing and he then realized that he would never be forgiven.

He recalled last night; he had cursed at her and he had hurt her.

The bad thing about it was that he had vowed never to hurt and/or disrespect her when they were engaged.

Kurt was ashamed and, after he had finished off the last piece, withdrew from the table and walked to his room.

Sally finished eating also and she got the plates and washed them.

All the while, she realized that she couldn't stay mad at him forever—although she was more afraid of him than mad—and she went to his bedroom.

She saw him sitting on the bed, hand supporting his head, a sad look on his face.

He looked up at her and sighed.

"Kurt," Sally started, "What happened to your gun?"

There was a 30-second silence before he finally answered, "I threw it in the river," He sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry I hurt you. I know I've said some things that disrespected you and perhaps even _done_ some things, but I'm willing to make it up to you. Just say the word."

She stood there for a while before running up to her husband to hug him, much to his surprise.

She let him go and she saw a surprised look on his face.

"Wha—?" He uttered, shocked.

"You don't have to do anything to make it up to me," Sally said, smiling, "I still love you regardless."

She then joined her lips with his in a passionate yet tender kiss and Kurt felt all the ice melt from his heart.

They broke the kiss a few seconds later, although it felt like it lasted an eternity and his Silver Gray eye brightened for a few seconds before returning to normal.

She hugged him again and if she did not feel his tears on her shoulder, she wouldn't have known he was crying.

Sally then felt his strong arms begin to wrap around her back, and she knew that he was hugging her.

"I will never hurt you again," He said, his voice soft, "Never again…"

She smiled, "(Now this is the Kurt Oglividge I know and love…)"


	6. Epilogue

After the War

Robbed of Heart

Epilogue: Sally's Point of View

It's been a year since my husband's return from the war and we are doing wonderfully.

His left eye was hurt in an accident—that was a month ago—so he now wears an eye-patch.

He had lost his muscles, reverting back to his slim frame, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I served turkey dinner for Thanksgiving and he prayed with me this time and it was livelier.

I didn't feel intimidated by him, although when we go out I find that a lot of people stare at him, avoid him, and I've even had some people bring me to the side and ask me, "What do I see in him," and I would reply, "If you would get to know him, you would find out." The nerve of many people makes me sick.

For our wedding anniversary, he made me a wooden box that smelled of chocolate and was inlayed with gold and my name was engraved on it, and, in return, I gave him a handmade golden pendant that he wears and cherishes to this day.

We try not to talk about the war; when I would bring it up, he would freeze and either I or he changes the subject.

When I became pregnant in 1990, he made sure I had a healthy diet and he made the house child-friendly.

On June 23 of 1991, I gave birth to a male Cobalt Blue hedgehog and we named him Maurice Oglividge, although 2 years later we called him Sonic the Hedgehog due to how fast he could run.

I am getting way off the subject here, but that's actually what happens later on.

Now, let me tell you about Kurt Oglividge.

Before he met me, he was a well-rounded repairman and he had all permits.

He would charge people $50.00 or below and my friend Mary, when charged $30.00 for fixing her electrical, gave him $30.00 more and he tried to give her the money back but she insisted.

Next thing she knew, he hugged her and started crying tears of joy.

When Mary introduced him to me in the mall, I was a little bit intimidated by his 6ft5 height but I wasn't afraid to get to know him.

He was 18 years old at the time and he was tenderhearted gentlemen who didn't curse, drink or smoke and was respectful of women.

He has a condition called complete heterochromia; one eye color is different from the other.

He also has two black horizontal scars that are parallel to each other on his right cheek.

He doesn't like fighting—this is what confused me as to why he went to the war—and he would do anything but that, even if he was hit first.

He has been kicked in the groin two times; one time he was trying to help a girl, the other was when he was picking up parts in a store.

*Flashback 1 (3rd Person Point of View)*

Kurt was walking home through the park and he stopped to relieve himself on a tree.

When he was almost done, he heard a scream for help coming from within the park, and he hurriedly fastened his jeans and rushed to whoever needed his help.

He saw a girl desperately trying to get away from a guy who was attempted to rape her.

This made him mad, but he managed to suppress his anger.

The guy had her underneath him and by his bloodshot eyes Kurt could tell he had been drinking.

The girl did everything she could to get him off of her but he was too heavy, and the guy, smiling evilly, forced her legs open.

The dark blue hedgehog decided he had seen enough and ran over to help.

He pushed the guy off of her, allowing the girl to get decent.

He managed to drive the guy away and turned to the girl, who was now dressed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

*Kurt's Point of View*

I walked toward her and asked if she needed help and she backed away from me.

I tried to reassure her that I was here to help, but when I extended my hand for hers, she delivered a good kick to the groin and I was down for at least 2 minutes, although it felt like 30.

I couldn't control the tears that were just flowing from my eyes and I couldn't control my voice.

I was curled in a ball as I trembled, my hands where she had kicked me.

"Oh, Jesus, help me," My voice came out high-pitched and shaking and I literally thought I was going to die.

When I finally got up, struggling to stand, I saw that she was gone.

A smile crawled on my face when I realized that she had gotten away safely and I walked, although I pretty much limped, home.

*Flashback 2 (Kurt's Point of View)*

I was in the store looking for parts to fix Mary's electrical when I overheard girls talking about how fun it is to kick guys in the groin.

I sighed inaudibly and stood up, trying to focus on what I was looking for.

I heard something along the lines of, "There's a guy over there!", but I was too busy looking for parts that I couldn't focus on what they were saying, although later on I wished that I did.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and saw a brown-eyed girl that was about 2 feet shorter than me.

"Why, hello there," I said smiling, "You need some help?"

Next thing I knew, she delivered a hard kick to the groin and the word "Crud!" escaped my lips and I was, once again, down for at least 3 minutes.

I was crying uncontrollably and my voice was like a flute; going up and down and I just could not control it.

I heard laughing in the background and I could've said that I had lost my manhood but I really wasn't a man, or at least I didn't have "manly" qualities.

If I had no respect for women, I would've beaten them, but I did.

They then called me a wimp and laughed some more before they went away.

I sighed, trembling as I struggled to my feet, using the shelf as support, and I saw a girl, the same one that kicked me, approach me.

"I'm sorry about that," She said, and I just stared, dazed, "No hard feelings, right?"

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and that freed me out of my stupor.

"Oh… um," I stammered, "No hard feelings at all…"

"That's good," The girl said, "Cause I didn't mean it at all. Those girls over there; they make me do it, they're bullies."

"Lisa," A voice called, "Hurry up!"

"Okay," The girl called back, "Bye!"

"Right…bye…" I said, waving a little bit.

Lisa ran to the girls, who were waiting outside the store.

I leaned against a shelf, waiting for the excruciating pain to dull so that I could get what I came for.

Soon, it did and I resumed looking for parts for Mary's electrical.

*Flashback Ends*

Well, anyway, back to what I was saying.

My husband showers me with love and understanding everyday and I have hardly any problems with him.

He's like my bodyguard; the way he goes out of his way to protect/help me.

He's not perfect physically; he breathes hard and the scars on his face and the eye-patch on his left eye, but he has more Inner Beauty than any other person I know.

He's a gentle giant and he's a vampire, but I don't let that intimidate me.

If I were shallow, I would've missed out on a good and faithful husband.

To everyone who's reading this, if you ever meet a person like him, don't pass him/her up, because if you do, you might miss out on a great friend or a perfect boyfriend/husband or girlfriend/wife.

The End


End file.
